The light known as you
by WideEyedGiant
Summary: Not actually complete, just put off indefinitely in favor of a reboot. Deal with it.
1. Falling for the first time

Legal Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, nil, NOTHING

hey, hope you like it as much as Lexie's, She is going to be hard to match

* * *

Riku: yeah Sora, I remember you… 

A long silence was all that separated the two boys, although it seemed as if an invisible barrier kept them apart...

Sora: I'm so glad you remembered me, I was so scared, Kairi doesn't remember you, and she doesn't even remember my promise!

I was worried that you might have forgotten that we made up…

I thought you might have forgotten me…

Riku_: Sora, I could never forget you. My memories could be torn from my heart, but my love would always bring you back…_

Oh, that's too bad, I'm so sorry… 

Sora: Riku, you seem kind of quiet, is something wrong?

Riku_: I want to tell you so badly, but something keeps me from saying that…_

No I'm just a little tired, can you guys let me get some rest?

Misha: come on guys; let's let Riku get some rest…

Just as everyone retires to the living room, Misha turns to face Riku…

Misha: hey you gonna tell him?

Riku: nah, I can't seem to think of how to say it.

Misha: It's ok, I know it can be hard…

As the door closes Riku drifts off to sleep, that night, he had a dream.

**The room starts to fade and then suddenly comes back into focus. Riku sits up in bed and throws on a pair of jeans. Climbing out of his bedroom window, he climbs up the escape ladder and steps onto the roof. It's stopped raining and the air smells clean as the wind blows over the lonely roof top.**

**It's completely empty save one thing, Sora sat on the edge of the roof, staring blankly out over the city lights.**

**Riku: Sora?**

**Sora: hey Riku, what's on your mind?**

**As Riku sat down beside Sora he tried to think of something to say, but all his thoughts came up disorganized and cloudy.**

**Sora: heh, you look just as upset as I feel, I can't believe Kairi doesn't remember everything**

**Riku_: Sora, are you going to make this any harder on me?_**

**Sora: Riku, aren't you cold? (Sora stands up and removes his jacket, draping it over Riku's shoulders) you shouldn't be out here in this weather…**

**Sora: so yeah, Kairi doesn't remember the heartless, the keyblade, OR you!**

**Riku_: why does it matter? Can't you see that you have all you need in me?_**

**Sora: do you think Kairi is wondering where I'm at?**

**Riku: Sora… (Riku stands up) Your such a foolish little kid!**

**Sora: what are you talking about?**

**Riku: your so blind! You should try looking past Kairi sometime, there's a whole world out there.**

**Sora starts to back up as tears well up in Riku's eyes.**

**Sora: I don't understand what you mean?**

**Riku: Oh my god! Isn't it obvious! Kairi wasn't always there, we did fine before she came along. She's spoiled you and taken you away from all those who truly care about you!**

**Sora: Don't say that! Who could care about me more than Kairi?**

**Sora starts to stand up…**

**Riku: Sora, don't you get it, I love you! I always have, she couldn't possibly love you the way I do!**

**Riku walks towards sora with open arms, sora tries to run but Riku's words paralyzed him. Riku leans forward, staring into the terror stricken eyes of his desire Riku takes one last step and gently presses his lips to Sora's… Everything falls into darkness…**

Riku woke up in a cold sweat as his alarm clock displayed the time as 2:00 a.m.


	2. Heartbroken

Hey all, no disclaimer... on purpose! thats right, fight the power! lol...  
This is not sooooo long... but first let me talk randomly at you, this is out of format text, get over it...  
heheheheh origional charecters, no beta reader, 2 hours of sleep, bite my grammers expressional ass!  
this is a risky bussiness, with risky people, and risky coffee that your brother might have spat in... if you have a brother that is... I don't...

Dedicated to: Alden Ponder(poppop), manyissues, Phil O'donnel, and my cutie Janice

**Here Goes; HEARTBROKEN...

* * *

**

**The Next week was hell for riku, his nightmares fueled his insomnia that left him alone in his painfull void, heartbroken and cold...  
**

**Sora and misha sat on the living-room couch, looking each other deep in the eyes as an ocean of stillness lay over them. Sora spoke...**

Sora: Misha... May I call you that, weve just met... Maybe you prefer something el...

Misha cuts him off, she can see the pain in his eyes...  
Misha: your worried about riku aren't you?

Sora: Yeah, kinda. He seems to avoid me, and that look in his eye, it scares me...

Misha: What look?

Sora: I see fear... Fear and... HUNGER... He seems to want to be freinds, but he won't let me talk to him.  
And you know why!

A feel of terror and great concern for riku overcomes misha, how can she avoid spilling it all to him?  
Misha: I have no idea what your talking about!

Sora stands up, the muscles in his back tighten and the tension slowly creeps down his arms. The thought of smashing the lamp beside him is yelled loudly in his mind, but he pushes it back...  
Sora: don't lie to me misha, I see the way he looks at you, his eyes begging you to give him another excuse to avoid me! its...

A mischevious voice plays out from the hallway, a wicked grin dancing across Nyx's face.  
Nyx: Oh why sora, I know our boy riku's problem. It's a rather sad one actually!

Misha: no Nyx, don't do this, it won't help any...

Nyx: Well I think it's time our little sora learns the extent of riku's thoughts!

Misha: fine, but I refuse to be a part of this!

Misha gets up and leaves the room as Nyx sits down next to sora and hugs his head tight to her chest..  
Nyx: poor poor Sora, Alone sad and confused. You worry whats eating up our riku so bad huh?

Sora attempts to nod, but that only pushes his face deeper into nyx's breasts, the smell of perfume clouding his thoughts...

Nyx: Why our Poor Boy riku is in love. And... to top it off, it's with someone close to you, oh so very close!

Soras face burns feirce red as he pries his head from nyx's arms...  
Sora: riku's in love with kairi?

Nxy stands up, equally red, and shouts: What? After all weve been through, you don't think of me as close to you?  
Hmph, And to think I let you feel me up!

Nyx turns to leave the room and on her way out yells: Lanc, Corben, Sora is being a pervert!

* * *

On a crystal blue planet far from here, isolated and alone from all other worlds, a 16 year old boy struggles to fight his way through a cloud of heartless... 

Rob: Come get me you lightless bastards!  
Snapping a thick branch off a tree, the dark eyed boy weilds it like a sword...

cutting into the center of the swarm, he can see his freind Phil fighting to protect his life, but his veiw is soon blocked as he is pushed back, and then dragged to the ground...

Phil: Rob catch!; The blue eyed boy tosses his only defense, a rusty sword, a family heirloom, to Rob.  
Rob catches it to see his freind be run through by a sword weilding heartless...

Rob: Phil Nooooooooo!

his freind fades away looking back at him, a whisp of a smile touching his lips...

Rob is then bound at the arms and held, a target for the sword weilder... The heartless raises his blade, and with great running speed thrusts the blade deep into Rob's Chest, attempting to pull his heart from his body...  
It seemed as though the boy struggled for hours ontil finally, his heart split in two, half floating away.

The heartless relesed him from their grasp, and he stood up... The whole army of darkness seemed to shake at the Dead look in the boys eyes as he pulled the blade from his chest...

It is said of that day, that not one heartless stood in the way of this child, the blades now contorted into the shape of a key.  
One black, it would launch lethal fireballs.  
The other white, gilded with gold and highlighted with blue, this one is said to unleash devestating force...

One Weilder, Halfhearted...


	3. Waking Dreams

Legal disclaimer: I don't own anything! I am borrowing from square-enix and disney!

(please don't put me back in the hole!)

* * *

Phil: Hey Rob, get up and put some pants on, it's a beautiful day!

Rob: Phil?

Phil: yeah dumbass! You overslept again and missed the bus. You're lucky I live nearby and noticed that you weren't out!

Rob:_ It must have just been a dream. _Oh sorry, I didn't know it was illeagle to be tired!

Phil: It is illeagle to skip school though. A few more days and you could get a pretty hefty fine!

Rob: Ok MOM... Get off my case, you may be older than me, but a few extra months of life doesn't mean I can't knock you out!

Phil: yeah yeah! If you need me I'll be in your kitchen!

Rob- The dark eyed youth stood up and wrapped his waist in a sheet. One could tell that he was well "equiped" for his sheets were very thin. His overall build carried slight semblance to a cat, He had long, toned arms and legs. A smooth chest and stomach. His frame was "petite" and it seemed as though his body was constructed out of fragile crystal. Yet he radiated a sense of self confidence that showed him tougher than one would think. His skin was a natural olive, yet he had no tan...

Rob walked over to his closet, running his hand through his short black hair, he commenced to fumble clumsily through his clothes. walking out into the kitchen he was fully dressed now. He put on a white, V-neck, short-sleeve shirt. A gold necklace withhalf a heart.A pair of black cargo-pants, and a pair of black sneakers.

Phil- The blue eyed youthmight have been the eldest, but he stood a half-foot shorter thanRob. He was built short and sturdy. He walked with a limp, and bore a scar above his left eye, both were from a childhood injury. He also kept his hair short,it was arich brown and highlighted with blonde. This boy carried himself aquardly as if he were unsure of his surroundings. A look of sadness constantly mantained itself in his eyes.

Phil was dressed in a black button-down shirt decorated with white flowers. Underneath that he wore a dark-grey muscle shirt. He wore a pair of blue jeans, cut short at the knees, and decorating his left ear was a lone diamond stud.

Phil: are you ready to go?

Rob: Yeah, whatever.

As the two headed out the door Rob threw on a navy blue coat; a gift he recieved from his grandfather...

The trip to school was boring and uneventful. Rob and Phil both lived in a small town off of the city they went to school in. There wasn't a whole lot to the town, but then again there wasn't much to the city either! When they got to school they had allready missed first and second period.

Rob: Wonderfull, Time for algebra!

Phil: Oh come on, it's not that bad, a lot of girls in this class wear skirts!

Rob: Is that all you think about? You need a girlfreind bad.

Phil: yeah, and be whipped like you?

Rob: How am I whipped? Angel doesn't own me!

Phil: Oh not whipped eh? Two weeks ago Angel demanded you take her to the movies, and you took her to three!

Rob: huh? What are you talking about? I didn't go to the movies with Angel last week!

Phil: Don't remember huh? I'd expect that from any self respecting guy. You sat through three love stories, and it makes sense that you'd block that out!

Rob: thats not what I mean! Angel only moved here a week ago!

Phil: are you sure you're not still asleep? Or did you sleep to much and lose your mind?

Rob: I think that theory might not be so far off...

Phil: Which one? Oh wait, here Angel comes!

Angel- Walking towards them in the hall was a beautiful young girl. Her eyes were a steel-grey and crystal clear. Her hair was long and dark, almost as dark as Rob's and her bangs hung down in her eyes. She wore a tight black tank-top with a white longsleeve jacket that stopped just below her chest. On her legs she wore a gold skirt that hung in nine points at the bottom. On her feet she wore a pair of expensive black sandals, and around her neck, she wore a necklace, the other half of Rob's.

Angel and Rob were in love. They had met origionally when she was on vacation in that state, but according to phil, she had lived here all of her life!

Rob:_I'll just play along..._

Angel:Hey Rob... (her voice was quiet and sweet)

Rob: hey angel, how is school going?

Angel: Oh fine, thanks for the flowers last night!

Rob: Flowers?

Angel: You remember the flowers you bought for me last night silly! It was such a beautiful bouquet too!

Rob: Oh right, those flowers! _that could have been close..._

Angel: well, I'd better get to class... I love you Rob!

Angel leans over quick and kisses Rob. Normally he would enjoy this, but today it brought only fear. And he stood there shaking as images play back in his head...

* * *

**Angel: Rob it's so dark, I'm scared!**

**Rob: Don't go Angel!**

**Angel: Rob, I think I hear someone calling my name...**

**Rob: yeah angel, it's me, just hold on!**

**Angel: No, it's not you, it's someone else... Rob, they scare me!**

**Rob: just ignore them and hold me tight. Stay with me!**

**Angel: Rob... I have to go now... I... Love... You. . . .

* * *

Rob was paralyzed, he thought that night had been a dream, but the reality off it had been so clear, so shocking... No! this was real, here and now.THEN never was, it was just a dream... He didn't know what to trust, but he certainly knew not to trust his mind. **

* * *

Back at the appartment, Riku paced back and forth in his room. The longer he kept his secret, the bigger it seemed to get...

Riku: I HATE THIS!

The shattering of the glass Riku was holding brought Misha and Lanc running to his room.

Lanc: You're either going to have to calm down or leave, I won't have you breaking my stuff!

Riku: Pfeh, whatever, not like I give a damn what you will or won't have.

Lanc: What was that you little...

Lanc starts to advance on Riku with his fist raised, but Misha positions herself between the two young-men.

Misha: No fighting, for one so concerned about the safety of your "possessions" you sure are endangering them by starting a brawl Lanc! And Riku, you're drunk, do you really think you could take Lanc right now?

Riku: not like I care...

Misha: Lanc, can you give me a minute or two alone with riku?

Lanc: Whatever, I'm going back to bed, but if I hear you even so much as harmed a hair on her head, I'll beat you till you can't speak. Got it?

Riku shot Lanc a cold glare. Obviously he knew. (lol)

Misha: Hey riku, can you tell me whats wrong?

Riku: I have my problems, and you know. But seriously, who does that bastard think he is, he doesn't know half the trouble I'm going through!

Misha: You know, you're right, no one does. But thats no excuse to be breaking his property. Any way, that wasn't a good enough answer to my question. How about this, what is your problem! is that worded better for you?

Riku: you know my problem. I love Sora, and I have to live with myself knowing that I'll never be happy!

Misha: You could live alone and miserable... You could learn to deal with that pain... Or you could even tell Sora the truth!

Riku: I can't tell him that, and he can't know! If he did some how learn, what would he say?  
Oh Riku I love you? HAH! He is way too infatuated with that BITCH Kairi to even consider my love!

It was the first time Riku ever Swore about Kairi, and it sickened him. She never said anything about it, she even seemed to know. Kairi was allways supportive of Riku, what horrible crime had he commited?

Riku suddenly froze, did Sora hear that? Was he over in the other room making a mental note to hate Riku forever? What was going to happen to him?

Misha: you know you're lucky Nyx took Sora to the repair shop to see if the gummi ship was fixed.

Riku: hmph.

Misha: Well, I'm going to bed, try to get some sleep?

Misha left the room and Riku was once again in the awful ache of silence...

Riku: _What kind of Beast am I?_

_

* * *

_

Well folks, thats my story.  
P.S. Poll: should Sora choose Riku or Kairi later on  
Post your oppinion in the review

Ben


	4. Realization

yeah yeah, legal disclaimers and all that! Blah blah blah!

italics are thoughts!

getting on with the story. chapter four:REALIZATION

* * *

Angel and Phil had allready sat down at the lunch table. Robs day had been long and confusing, leaving him feeling drained and weak.

Angel: Mmmmmmm... Peanut-butter and jelly!

Rob looked up at this comment, there was a dazed sort of look on his face.

Rob: what are you eating phil?

Phil: same thing, It's pretty good!

Angel: Hahahah, something wrong?

Rob: oh it's nothing... I love you Angel!

Rob's last comment was completely out of the blue. He leaned over and kissed Angel, but it seemed so empty, not the same as it usualy did...

Rob:_hmmmmmm..._

Phil: Awe how cute! You two should get a room!

Rob: Ok Phil! Can we borrow yours?

At that, Angel and Rob broke out in laughter.

Rob: Wow Angel, you have such a beautiful laugh!

Angel: are you just noticing that?

Rob: yeah, kind of..._ I can't stand this... This world is a lie!_

**It seemed as though the whole cafateria could hear his thoughts. As he looked up, the whole cafateria was staring at him.**

Angel: You want to tell me something don't you?

Rob: Yeah... This is all wrong...

Angel & Phil: wrong?

Rob: yeah, wrong! Angel, you are allergic to peanut butter and never laugh outloud...  
Phil, you allways pack lunch, insisting that their sandwiches are lousy...

Angel: Don't say that!

Rob: but its true!

**It seemed that people were dissapearing from the cafateria... As if they just started to fade away...**

Angel: You are so funny Rob... heheheh... ( a feeble attempt to mimmick angel's shy laugh)

Rob: you aren't real... This isn't real!

Angel: what are you talking about? I'm real! See, look, flesh and blood!

Rob: no you aren't, I watched yo lose your heart...

* * *

_**Angel: Rob it's so dark, I'm scared!** _

**_Rob: Don't go Angel!_**

**_Angel: Rob, I think I hear someone calling my name..._**

**_Rob: yeah angel, it's me, just hold on!_**

**_Angel: No, it's not you, it's someone else... Rob, they scare me!_**

**_Rob: just ignore them and hold me tight. Stay with me!_**

**_Angel: Rob... I have to go now... I... Love... You. . . ._**

**

* * *

**

More people faded away around them...

Angel: Please, just let me stay!

Rob: That would be a horrible lie!

Angel: so, just stay here with me, I'll take care of you! We'll be happy together! You can't live without me!

Rob: Almost true, I can, but I don't want to...

Angel: then stay!

Phil: Please don't wish us away! I want to stay here!

Phil walked over to Rob. Pleading to Rob, Rob just took him by the shirt and threw his weightless body across the floor...

Rob: see, you aren't real, and out there you aren't alive! That is exactly why I am going back!

Angel: why, just stay, you said it yourself, we don't exist out there!

Rob: I'm going to wake up and bring you back!

Everyone else in the room has faded away except for Angel and Rob. The room is now pitch black, and they stand over an endless void...

Rob: I love you, forever, but I have to go! You aren't real, but I promise to bringthe real-youback!

Angel: why did you have to say it? We could have been together... You and me, just us! Our love would've made you forget the truth!

Angel ran towards Rob, who had turned away from her, Crying. She reached out, just to touch his shirt, the sleeve, any fabric at all...

Rob: Good bye.

The world spirals into nothingness...

: Hey dude! Wake up!

Standing over Rob was a young man, he was dressed in a Green jacket, half-zipped, over a yellow shirt. He wore a pair of Blue jeans and white sneakers. His hair was a mess of blonde, long and curly and he had light blue eyes. His over all build was short, and kind of soft, but there was a hint of underlying muscle. From his back hung a sword that looked strangely like a key. the swords blade was lined with several razor blades

Ryan: man you look recked!

Rob: Holy crap! Little Ryan? How did you survive?

Ryan: Hard work and a little Beer!

The two laughed and Ryan helped Rob up. They seemed to be in some kind of transport, but it was way to big to be a car!

Rob: where are we?

Ryan: somewhere between orion and the little dipper!

Rob: what? those are constelations!

Ryan: exactly!

Ryan pointed at a window, looking outside, Rob could see millions of stars passing him by!

Rob: Oh god I hate flying! This is like a million times worse than flying!

As Rob continues to freak out, pacing back and forth, Ryan pours himself a drink and turns on some music.

**It's gonna be a long trip!**

* * *

Yeah yeah, I know, way too short... Oh well, too bad!

the poll is still up just incase!

Love you fans, keep on reviewing!

Ben-


	5. And thus our party meets!

A large Gummi blob drifted through space, it had been two weeks since he had woke up and his mood had gotten particularly foul….

Rob: Wow this sucks, everyone I know is gone, hell the planet was in pieces when we left…

Ryan: it helps if you try to forget.

Rob: yeah, like grains of sand, if you put them on your palm, they sit there, but if you wrap your hands tight around them they'll seep right through the cracks in your hand leaving you empty… I guess your right, I won't ever get to see them again, so why focus on them.

Ryan: I don't believe you will, you'll just keep dwelling, silently….

Rob: Ya got me, I know I can't just forget, but can you?

Ryan: Maybe, maybe not, but it helps me to try…

The two boys sit side by side on barstools facing a counter with drinks clutched in hands as cold as stone, the heat stays at a solid 60 degrees as they float in this ship. It seems that their refuge is a prison, a floating, droning, colorful prison…

Ryan: Maybe some confetti would livin this place up?

Rob: yeah, that and a pinata!

Back in the apartment Riku sat on the couch with Misha, two steaming cups of cocoa sat on the coffee table with whipped cream, and stirrers.

Riku:…

Misha: Sora and Lanc should be here soon, then when Nyx and corben get back, we'll take off!

Riku: I don't really want to leave…

Misha: well you can stay here, I'm gonna go with them, they need me, and they'll need you, but do what you want.

Riku: Fine I will…

The door swings open slamming against the wall, Lanc shakes his head out of irritation, Sora walks in wearing a pair of black leather boots, Baggy Black cargo jeans with a flame print embroidered across the knees, a red tee-shirt with a long Black coat on over it that is buttoned at the waist and three buttons up.

Sora: Well Riku, what do you think?

Riku: … You look like a flaming homo…

Misha looks at Riku, that was one thing she would never expect him to say, then she realizes what he is doing. He thinks it looks good on him so he's telling him to get rid of it so it won't attract his attention. But why the attack on homosexuals?

Misha: don't you think that's a little mean?

Riku: it makes him look gay! Get outa here you damn gay!

Misha: _Riku, don't be like this you are only hurting yourself…_

Sora: I don't care what you say, I like it and I'm going to wear it!

The door swings open again as Corben walks in the door with Nyx hanging off his neck like a tie…

Corben: it's ready…

Nyx: I wanna drive!

Back with our floating companions-

Rob: Hey, where are we going anyway, this ship moves way too fast, you've jumped completely out of our solar system…

Ryan: I'm taking us to unkown parts so we can claim a planet and rule as kings!

Rob: What?

Ryan: I have no idea where we are going or how we are getting there, but I'm not flying this ship!

Rob: great…

Back in the other gummi ship…

Nyx: I'm gonna press it!

All: NO!

Nyx: BLAMMO!

Nyx slams her hand down on a big red button clearly marked "Do not press", and the gummi ship blasts out of the docks at insane speeds… Stars whiz by like lazer lines across the black canvas of space.

BAM, The gummi ship collides with something solid, half of the engines shear off leaving the ship stranded, still attached to whatever it hit…..

Nyx: watch where you fly you assholes!

The end, more to come!


	6. A mended heart

**Legal disclaimer: I disclaim it.**

* * *

At Hollow Bastion... 

Cloud and Aerith flee from the heartless. Normally Cloud would fight, but these heartless are accompanied by two humans, one familiar face: Vincent Valentine,and an unkown male who's eyes overflow with a look of guilt and sadness.

Cloud: Come on Aerith!

Aerith: Cloud, I can't, this is too much!

Aerith turns around and looks Vincent dead in the eyes...

Aerith: Vincent Valentine! Stop this now, I know you can fight it!

Vincent shudders at her voice, stopping for a second, and all the heartless turn to face something far back in the darkened halls of castle hollow bastion. A shadowed figure appears behind vincent and the unkown boy.

Shadow: Do it Vincent, it's well within your abilities, use that power I have givin to you!

Vincent: No... I refuse to!

Shadow: What is this? You insubordinate bastard! Fine then, you new child!

the sad eyed boy turns...

Shadow: I wan't you to take their hearts, and do it slowly!

The sad eyed boy raises a blade enshrouded inthe essenceof darkness,carrying the sword with terrifying purpose headvances upon the surounded couple... as does death.

* * *

Sora and Nyxsit neatly in the loby of a repair shop, nyx has a bottle of soda between her knees. 

Sora: So did they say if they fixed the ship yet?

Nyx: The mechanic said it would be about a week.

Sora: Oh... So Nyx...

Nyx: What can I do for ya?

Sora: What is your relationship with Corben?

Nyx looks at Sora, confused and embarrased.  
Nyx: Why the sudden interest? Are you flirting with me?

Sora, blushing: No, it's not that...

Nyx: Are you sure...  
Nyx pulls sora against her and once again burries his face in her chest as she gives him a big hug while petting him.

Sora, gasping for air pulls his head away...  
Sora: uh...

Nyx: that kind of ended the conversation huh?

Sora: Yeah...

Nyx giggles slightly at the visible lump in sora's pants.

* * *

Misha stands in the corner of the room talking on a phone, Riku is sitting on the couch nursing a flask of vodka... 

Misha: Their ship took a huge hit... No, he dissappeared at the hospital...He's fine, he's resting in the other room... No, it's just a sprained ankle... He's still asleep, he hasn't responded to anything yet... Ok, see ya. -Click-

Riku:...

Misha: it was Nyx and Sora, the ship could be another week. Sora and Nyx are going to be home soon.

Riku: I don't care.

: Wha? Where am I?

A voice comes quietly from the hall as a dark eyed youth limps out into the livingroom in nothing but a few bandages and his boxers. He has a few scratches and across his heart is a large dark scar.

Riku:...

Misha: HEY! Your not supposed to be out of bed yet! You're hurt you know!

: What? Where is ryan?

Misha: was rhat the blonde haired kid you were with, he dissappeared from the hospital an hour ago... Hey what is your name anyway?

: My name is Rob, not that that matters.

Misha: Hey, why not?

Rob's eyes glaze over as he replays the contents of his last few days in his head, he starts to get dizzy and the pain in his leg finnally brings him to his knees.

Misha: Oh my gosh! are you ok?

Rob: I'm fine!

Misha starts to try and help him up but Rob pushes her away  
Rob:Back off,I said I'm fine!

Misha lets go of Rob as Riku takes another sip from his flask.

Rob: Anyway, I don't deserve any help after I let my friends down...

Misha: Who were they?

Rob:... No one, it's not important!

Rob stops struggling and sits there on the floor looking angry and defeated.  
Rob: DAMN IT! It should have been me!

Misha: No, it's ok, we've all lost something, but in return we have gained each other.

Rob: I'm not interested.

Riku looks up, his flask is empty, seeing he is not needed hestarts to walk to the door.

Misha: And where are you going?

Riku: I'm getting a drink.

Misha: Please stay...

Riku:see ya.

Misha: I wish you wouldn't drink!

the door slamsshut behind riku as he starts his usualroute to the bar in the apartment.

* * *

Lanc And Corben sit on a bench in the park, corben has a hotdog in hand, Lanc has allready finished his. Two small children fight over a tricycle in front of them. 

Lanc: Ah, to be young.

Corben: it sucked.

Lanc: So, what do you think of the new guy?

Corben: Yay, another mouth to feed...

Lanc: Yes, but he is also a keyblade weilder!

Corben: Who cares, we only need one to seal the doors!

Lanc: well, let's see if he'll help us anyway.

Corben: Man, what does it matter, I say we kick him out, we don't need any more trouble makers!

Lanc: After riku and Nyx, I guess your right... Sigh

* * *

A shot glass sits on the counter beaded with condensation, next to it is a lonely bottle of vodka. 

Riku: Shit, I'm gonna need the whole damn bottle this time!

Rob limps down the stairs and sits two stools away from riku, Riku eyes up the young man, judging by his posture this guy was going through some rough times too,

Riku: Man you look like shit!

Rob: thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel good...

Riku: no damnit! I mean you look like you're having a shitty day. _Damn, that's what I get for caring..._

Rob sighs and orders a soda, stirring his drink with a straw he stares into it... then he looks up at riku.  
Rob: you look pretty shitty too, wanna be shitty together?

Riku: Hey suit yourself...

Rob picks up and moves beside riku.

Rob: So what's your problem?

Riku: it's not something you would understand...

Rob: Oh?

Riku: Yeah, but anyway... What's got you moody?

Rob: I let everyone I care about down, the worst part is, I couldn't protect someone very important to me, and after they were taken from me, I hadgained power needed to protect them, but I guess it's useless now...

Riku: huh... Too bad man.

Rob: so go on, I shared so you spill it!

Riku: really wanna know? well, Misha is the only one who knows about it so try to keep it a secret...

Rob: Hey man, you got mine, I'll keep yours.

Riku: Well, there is someone I love... They don't even know I care about them, and worse, they're totally obsessed with one of our mutual freinds who was so supportive of me... Now I know it would be betraying their trust in me if I told the person, and I also know it's wrong of me to love them, but I can't help it... It just, It hurts soo much!

Rob: Hey, it's never wrong to love.

Riku: yeah it is, you don't understand, it's a...

Riku: just forget it...  
Riku gets up and starts to leave, as he passes Rob, Rob stops him.

Rob: it doesn't matter about what people tell you is wrong, and consequiences suck for all actions and inactions, all that matters is that you love, and if you love nothing can stop you.

Riku: Are you sure?

Rob: Positive, Tell him, he will understand. Life is short, too short to be wasted on the prejudices of others.

Riku is frozen by these words, he wasn't sure how, buthe knew that what this boy had told him was true, he knew he had to tell Sora, and that's just what he was going to do...

To be continued!

* * *

**So, review it please, I got more written on paper, but I wont post until I have three more reviews!**

**Ben-**


	7. At what price the cost of freedom?

**Legal disclaimer: I do not claim to own any parts of disney, square-enix, final fantasy or any other shit in here... Talk to my lawyer...**

**

* * *

**

Riku has left the garage and is heading outside, he knows Sora is at the garage down the road.

Riku:_ what am I going to tell him?_

Riku approaches the park where Lanc and Corben sit wrapped up in conversation, they don't notice riku as he walks by.

Riku: _wow maybe I have been a big ass... I should appollogize after all this is sorted out._

Riku finally comes up on the garage, opening the door slowly he sees Nyx and Sora sitting in the lobby.

Sora: Riku? What are you doing here?

Riku: _I came all this way, there'sno turning back now..._

Sora starts to stand up but sits back down as Riku steps foward and gets down on his knees. Staring up at Sora through crying eyes he prepares to speak.  
Riku: I have something to say but it's really hard for me... Please just atleast accept this...

Sora: Ok...

Riku: I've wanted to say this for a long time but I knew you wouldn't feel the same...

Nyx freezes up, she's never felt a fear this strong, something bad is going to happen because of this, she is sure of that.

Riku:Sora...

Sora: what is it riku?

Riku: Sora... I love you...

Sora: what?

Riku: I love you sora and I allways have!

Sora gets up out of his chair staring at riku confused and scared.  
Sora: I don't understand what you are telling me... What are you saying... Please don't say that riku...

Riku: but it's true! I really mean it, please understand!

Sora: I can't deal with this right now!

Sora sprints out the room past Riku. Riku knows he is headed home and chases after him and Nyx is still frozen in her seat.

Nyx:_ He let his guard down and now he's called them... they'll be here in swarms too.._

_

* * *

_

Riku chases Sora back to the apartment and when he gets there he sees that the door has been ripped off the hinges. As he runs up the stairs to their room the door is also broken down, inside a cloud of heartless have backed Sora, Rob, and Misha against a wall.

Rob: What? Not them again! I'll kill all you bastards!

The cloud ignores Rob and advances on sora pushing him back against a window.

Riku: _this is my fault... I brought them here..._

The window behind Sora cracks and then shatters as Sora falls backwards out of the windowframe.

Misha: Sora!

Riku sprints foward forgetting the heartless and leaps out the window. Plummeting towards the ground he catches Sora in his arms and they continue to speed towards the ground.

Riku:_ atleast we're going together..._

As riku closes his eyes two large black wings unfold from his back and they halt his fall right before theycrash to the ground.

Riku: were not dead?

Sora: well, I can't say the same for me...

Riku: what?

Sora: look...

Riku looks down at the boy in his arms, Sora's form is fading fast, Sora looks up at Riku and places the keyblade in his hand.

Sora: I want... you to take this... and protect...

Riku: sora, no, I can't, you'll need this when you come back!

Sora: It'll probably be a while till I get back... And Riku...

Riku: What?

Sora: about earlier, I came to a desicion... I want you to listen carefully, it's hard for me to say but... I...

Sora fades away and the final words never reach his lips. Riku turns rage filled eyes towards the apartment. Donning once more his dark armor he sprints straight up the wall of the apartment building. Leaping in the window he nods to Rob who makes his way over to Riku. Riku draws the soul eater and turns to face the crowd of heartless.

Rob: so... He's gone huh?

Riku: yeah...

Rob: We'll get him back...

Riku: Yeah...

Rob: But our first priority is getting rid of these pests.

Riku: right.

The two nod in unison and walk to the center of the room, the room gets completely dark for a mere second and then as light returns it is entirely engulfed in black flames.

Riku: come along Misha.

Rob: We really must be going...

Misha: mhm...

They make their way to the garage, as they pass the park there is no sign of Lanc or Corben and once they get to the garage they find Nyx fighting another swarm of heartless.

Nyx: Guys... They took Corben!

Taking a better look at Nyx, Misha notices that her make up has run and her hair is a mess,in her eyes is a spark of desperation.

Nyx: take the ship...it'll run but it doesn't have any weapons so don't get into any fights...

Misha: come with us!

Nyx: No! I'm going to stay and show these guys loss... They can't take my heart that easily!

Riku pulls a rather reluctant Misha onto the gummi ship and closes the door as Rob turns it on. As they launch, the last thing they see before they look skyward is the heartless overwhelm, and take Nyx's heart.

* * *

Thats it for that chapter... It's four in the morning and I am damn tired...  
Love ya all...  
-Ben 


	8. Thus is how glass hearts break

Riku, Rob, and Misha stood silently in the gummiship, staring out the window at what had been there home for some weeks now… their allies, no, friends lost to the heartless.

Misha: what do we do know?

Riku: we have the keyblades; I guess we close the doors…

Misha: but is it that easy? How can you guys move on?

Riku: we didn't….

Rob and Riku walk off, presumably to their quarters, leaving Misha to dwell on her loss.

Misha: Oh god, Lanc…

* * *

Elsewhere, in castle hollow bastion…

Vincent: Well boy, at least you listen…

Boy:…

Vincent: so you haven't fully developed, don't worry, the ability to speak will come in time…

Boy:…

Vincent: it's good to see you have your mind on the real matters here, and we are making progress, perhaps our lord will favor me again in time…

Boy:…

Vincent: what, is he here?

Shadow: VINCENT! Might I inquire as to why you didn't follow my orders earlier?

Vincent: I don't know, maybe some fragments of… who I used to be… still linger.

Shadow: Nonsense, you gave your heart to me and the darkness, you just need to embrace the darkness… it is your essence you know.

Vincent: I know…

Boy:…

* * *

Back on the gummiship,

Riku and Rob sit at a table in the passenger's quarters, mulling through the murky depths of their own sorrow. Suddenly Riku's voice breaks the silence.

Riku: I told him… I told him and he ran!

Rob: well, that's not your fault, he wasn't ready to accept…

Riku: No, that's not the worst of it though, he…

Rob:…

Riku: he… before he faded away… in MY arms, he was going to give me an answer…

Rob: do you have any idea what it might have been…

Riku: no, I only know what I hope he was going to say…

Rob: and?

Riku:…

Rob: I understand if you feel some regret in wanting to be with him… there was someone else wasn't there…

Riku: yeah… Kairi…

Riku's expression warms up, as if recalling some far away memory, something or someone who once brought him joy.

Riku: she… she understood me, and she cared for my feelings… I know she had feelings for him, but on day when she and I were alone, I think Sora was sick or something, She told me that she would wait to tell him…

Rob: did she say why?

Riku: yeah, she said she wanted to give me a chance, but when I asked her what she meant she mumbled something I didn't catch and walked off.

Rob:…

Riku: when I told Sora about that, he got jealous and didn't talk to me for a week, he thought she meant she was going to give me a chance with her…

A soft laugh escapes Riku; it was the first time he had laughed since they were on the island… It was almost like fresh rain to him… Cleansing.

Rob: so, how are you handling him being gone?

Riku: how do you think?

Misha walks in, hair bedraggled and her eyes reflecting the death of those so close to her.

Tears stream down her face.

Misha: Guys… help me… He's not coming back…

Riku: come here Misha…

Misha stumbles across the room, her face in her hands. Falling forward she lands in Riku's arms, Riku isn't sure what he can do for her but he knows he owes her this much.

Misha: He won't ever come back will he?

Riku: probably not…

Misha: no no no! I'll give anything, I just want Lanc back!

Riku: you can't do that…

Misha: I don't care… I just want him back!

Riku: he's not coming back, at least, not for a long time…

Misha: no no no…

Misha begins to sob uncontrolled in Riku's arms, he can feel how frail she is and knows how much she hurts. With each shuddering breath Misha takes, Riku is reminded of those he has lost.

Rob:...

* * *

Back in castle hollow bastion,

Shadow: boy, come here!

Boy:…

The sad eyed young boy walks over, he has no mouth and some of his features are obscured.

Shadow: Tell me child, do you submit yourself to darkness?

Boy:…

Shadow: don't give me that, you know as well as I that fool Vincent is useless now answer the question.

Boy:…

Shadow: I'm glad, I'll need someone who follows orders, I need a weapon if I am to destroy the keyblades and that damn fool of a king.

Boy:…

Shadow: no, you are right, there is someone else, someone who direly needs to be crushed… a boy who once was my pawn, a boy who didn't learn his place…

Boy:…

Shadow: that had better not be a problem with you!

The shadowy figure of the boy steps back, perhaps cowering from the voice emanating from the mass of shadows.

Shadow: good, you fear me, and rightfully you should!

Boy:…

Shadow: wait a second…

A heartless appears from a murky pool, a short while later he departs.

Shadow: HAHAHA now that's music to my ears. Finally that thorn is gone from my side!

Boy:…

Shadow: it seems Sora, the keyblade wielder, has succumbed to the darkness… How grand!

Boy:..

Shadow: we are one step closer to our goal… and soon, oh so soon I shall achieve my former glory as ruler of the darkness.

Boy:…

The sad eyed youth turns around and starts to walk out of the room, he is blocked though, Vincent stands in the doorway.

Vincent: I want to devote myself… to the darkness.

Shadow: Ah, wise choice. Fine then, come I shall deepen your darkness again, maybe this will numb any notion that you are human.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Ben:Hope you like the latest installment on my story…

Rob: hey, are you going to give them a preview?

Ben: what, oh allright…

_**Sneak Peek:**_

Man: get down!

The man fires the gun at the heartless, the bullet goes straight through it.

Man: damn! Hey kid, do you know what the hell these things are?

Rob cuts through the heartless, destroying it.

Rob: they're called heartless, conventional weapons can't defeat them…

Man: then how the hell do you kill them?

Rob: the don't seem to like fire…

Man: good, so cook em… how do they taste?

Rob: what?!

Man: are they edible?

Rob: no… they are, or were people…

Man: Damn… So what's your name kid?

Rob: I'm Rob, and you?

Man: My codename? It's Naked Snake...


	9. Metal Gear Solid 5, Heartless Eater

Riku's hands shook, he was filled with sorrow and rage, he had held it in for Misha's sake, but now it was getting the better of him.

Rob: maybe we should go see Misha about closing the doors?

Riku: yeah, I think that's what HE would want.

The two get up, Riku's arms both shaking in anger, he has been keeping all of his feelings locked up since Sora's death and they've been building up.

Making it out to the front of the gummiship, they can see Misha solemnly piloting the gummiship.

Riku: are you feeling any better Misha?

Misha: no.

Riku: well, it's ok; we both know how you feel.

Misha: well, no one should have to feel this way.

Rob: your right Misha, and I hate to cut you off, but we came out to see about the doors.

Misha: what?

Rob: the whole reason that you guys took care of me and Sora, it was because we had the keyblades, wasn't it?

Misha: oh that, yeah, it kind of was at first.

Rob: this key, it can seal the doors… and that will keep the heartless off the planets?

Misha: you got it right, sigh, I guess we should probably head out to another planet.

Rob: sounds like a plan.

Riku elbows Rob and leers at him.

Riku: shouldn't you be a little more, I dunno, sensitive?

Rob: at times like these, it's good to have something to occupy yourself with.

Riku: maybe, but still, she just lost her friends… and her fiancé.

Misha starts to push buttons on the console, completely unaware of the two boys whispering behind her. Riku watches her with interest, noting that she looks slightly relieved as she works, maybe Rob was right…

Rob: hey Misha, maybe we should get another ship….

Misha: why?

Rob: Riku and I both have keyblades, it isn't necessary for us both to be on the same planet, you only need one to seal a door right?

Misha: yeah, I guess your right… we'll stop at the next planet and see if they have a gummiship we can use.

* * *

At Hollow Bastion,

Shadow: hmmm… I see, you are dismissed.

A heartless leaves the room, standing there is the sad eyed boy and the shadow.

Shadow: the heartless sense the keyblades, they tell me that they are heading to this planet.

The shadow summons a map which lands in the hands of the boy.

Shadow: I want you to go here and destroy the keyblade wielders.

Boy:…

The boy heartless summons up a portal of darkness, walking through it he disappears and the shadow remains.

Shadow: good, he will be a great servant… maybe I will teach him the things that I did not trust Riku with…

* * *

Back on the gummiship,

Misha: planet sighted guys, brace for a rough landing!

Rob: Buckling!

Riku and Rob buckle their seatbelts, Misha starts their descent.

Scraping along the top of trees, the gummiship damages some nonessential equipment and takes off one of their cannons.

Misha: damn!

Rob: what's wrong?

Misha: prepare for a water landing, were headed for a lake!

The gummiship crashes into the water and grinds across the top of the surf sliding up onto a bank. Getting out of the ship, Rob and Riku survey their surroundings.

Rob: do we know where the keyhole is?

Riku: just look for the heartless, that should give you a clue…

Rob: all right, split up and meet back here if there is trouble.

Riku and Rob walk off, Rob heading west, Riku heading north along the lakeside.

As Rob continues through the forest he stumbles trough a trap almost being impaled by a spiny log that swung down from out of a tree. A man steps forward.

Man: you're not Spetsnaz, what are you doing in the jungle.

Rob: what?

Man: this area is heavily patrolled by spetsnaz, civilians aren't allowed here, plus with the sightings of those… creatures, it's not safe to be out here unarmed.

Rob looks the man over, his jaw is lined with what looks to have been at once a well taken care of beard, he has an eyepatch over his right eye and wears a bandana, he is in a full camouflage military uniform.

Man: well, if you are a civilian you'll need to stay close, it's dangerous out here.

Rob: uh, ok.

Man: mind if I smoke?

Rob: no go ahead.

Man: Good, I would've anyway even if you did.

The man lowers his gun and clamps a cigar firmly beneath his teeth, lighting it with a stick from his fire. Looking at the fire Rob sees what looks like snakes cooking on sticks.

Man: you hungry?

Rob: uh, no thanks…

The man slowly draws his gun and points it at Rob.

Rob: hey, you don't have to shoot me, I'll eat one!

Man: get down!

The man fires the gun at the heartless, the bullet goes straight through it.

Man: damn! Hey kid, do you know what the hell these things are?

Rob cuts through the heartless, destroying it.

Rob: they're called heartless, conventional weapons can't defeat them…

Man: then how the hell do you kill them?

Rob: the don't seem to like fire…

Man: good, so cook em… how do they taste?

Rob: what?!

Man: are they edible?

Rob: no… they are, or were people…

Man: Damn… So what's your name kid?

Rob: I'm Rob, and you?

Man: My codename? It's Naked Snake.

Rob: Naked… Snake?

Snake: yeah, you got a better codename?

Rob: uh, no, that's cool.

Snake: So what's that thing you used to destroy the heartless?

Rob: what?

Snake: the big key.

Rob: oh, that's a "keyblade" a weapon of light; it's one of the few things the heartless are harmed by.

Snake: well then I guess you aren't a civilian.

Rob: no, but I'm not military.

Snake: fine by me, got enough of them.

Snake points over to a group of unconscious people tied up in the corner leaving Rob wondering why he hadn't seen them before.

Snake: help yourself to some of their equipment, you'll need all the medicines and food you can carry out here.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Riku,_

Riku: not a damn thing out here…

Man: don't move.

Riku can feel the barrel of a gun pressing against his back.

Riku: hey, I aint looking for trouble.

Man: you found it anyway… what is a civilian doing out here anyway?

Riku: would you believe looking for a giant keyhole?

Man: you're here to seal the door?

Riku: are you going to try and stop me?

Man: no, I'll only leave you with this advice; don't stick your nose into anything you aren't prepared to deal with.

Riku: what?

The man behind Riku gives out an odd growling noise much like that of a cat and runs off into the woods.

Riku: what the hell was that all about?

* * *

Snake: hey boy, have you ever killed a man?

Rob: no, I've never needed to though.

Snake: there are times when you can't leave the enemy alive, too many risks, or too much fire. You got to be able to do everything to survive out here…

Rob: have you ever killed a man?

Snake: that's a stupid question, I've been out here for 2 weeks on the run from GRU, of coarse I've killed a man, I've killed many.

Rob: you don't look like you have; I see such kindness in your eyes.

Snake: kindness can weaken you, it's best to forget your friends and family out here…

Rob: you, you witnessed someone close to you die haven't you?

Snake: I killed someone close to me…

Snake's eyes seem far away as if he were in thought, he looks as though he were in pain too.

Rob: I'm sorry, forget I said it.

Rob lies back in the leaves and relaxes and realizes he's really tired.

Rob: can I trust you with this?

Rob holds up the white keyblade, Snake looks at it.

Snake: it looks ridiculous.

Rob: it's the only thing effective against the heartless…

Snake lifts up a flamethrower.

Snake: I got this.

Rob: is it smart to use a flamethrower in the woods?

Snake: hmmm… good point, give me the damn key.

Rob throws Snake the keyblade, catching it Snake takes a look at it.

Snake: well, at least it will kill those things.

Rob falls asleep.

* * *

Riku stumbles through the woods, it's been three hours and he hasn't eaten anything since they were back at the apartment.

Riku: damn I'm so hungry!

Woman: well then, maybe I can help….

A blonde woman walks out from behind a tree, she wears a miniskirt and a button down shirt, which is buttoned only at the bottom, she wears a navy-blue bra that really accents her bust.

Woman: well there little boy, your hungry huh? Maybe I can help you…

Riku: you already said that, and I seriously doubt that.

Woman: oh, what, am I not pretty enough for you?

Riku: heh, sorry lady, but I'm not on that team.

Woman: oh… you're gay…

Riku: got a problem with that?

Woman: no, I don't care for pretty boys like you anyway.

Riku: hey, do you know where I can scrounge up some food?

Woman: what, not even going to ask me my name before making requests of me?

Riku: I don't care who you are, I'm hungry and pissed off.

Woman: well here, this should fill you up, but I don't know about your attitude.

The woman tosses Riku a bag of instant noodles.

Woman: best thing since sliced bread, don't say EVA never did anything for you.

This woman, EVA, runs off into the woods.

Riku: what the fuck is with everyone running around in the woods?

* * *

Snake: hey kid, wake up I need some help!

Rob snaps back to reality, scrambling to his feet he draws the black keyblade and points it at the heartless.

Rob: what happened?

Snake: the heartless came out of nowhere and surrounded us, I think there is someone with them, I saw a person moving through the woods a minute ago…

Rob: let's take care of these things and then we'll check it out.

Rushing at the heartless Rob and Snake start carving through the creatures but more and more keep coming.

Snake: Go, I can take care of them, they're just a diversion, whoever I saw in the woods is trying to keep us occupied with them while they go after something else.

Rob: Misha!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Major Zero: Snake, SNAKE?

Para-Medic: isn't he responding?

Snake: a little busy here!

Major Zero: Snake, you have to give them a sneak peek!

Snake: have Para-Medic do it!

Para-Medic: I don't know anything about the next chapter…

Sigint: I'll do it snake.

Sigint: next time on **The light known as you**!

_**Sneak peek:**_

Rob: Phil?

**SNEAK PEAK ENDS**

Snake: what was that?

Sigint: it was a sneak peek, it's all I knew, you know more about the next chapter than anyone else snake.

Snake: whatever.


	10. Oh I just died in your arms tonight

Snake struggles to hold his own with the heartless, they just seem to keep coming…

EVA: hey, need a hand handsome?

Snake: EVA, why did I ever trust you?

EVA: because I'm beautiful and you love me?

Snake: I was going to say because you are a good liar, but that's apparently not true…

EVA: how am I supposed to feel about that?

Snake: Get over it, I need some help here!

The heartless surround snake, pulling him to the ground.

EVA: THUNDER!

Several bolts of lightning rip through the air taking out the heartless that have surrounded Snake.

Snake: what the hell was that?

EVA: just a trick I picked up from a talking duck.

Snake: what?

Eva: nevermind…

Snake: so why did you come back?

The last statement wasn't in his usual gruff tone, when he spoke it sounded more like a man overcome with depression.

EVA: I missed you Snake, and I hated myself for what I did.

Snake: then why did you do it?

EVA: it was my mission, I had to carry it out, just like you had to…

Snake: I suppose that's the problem with us…

EVA: we're soldiers, infallible and unfeeling.

* * *

Running through the forest chasing down an unseen foe Rob stumbles over a rope and sets off a trap, arrows fly out at him but he manages to get out with only a cut.

Man: Good boy, you are quick, but can you keep dodging my traps?

Rob: what?

Rob looks up to see a standing in a tree, he is in camouflage and is holding a crossbow.

Man: don't look at me like that, I want to see your fear!

Rob: who are you?

Man: they call me The Fear!

The Fear scrambles up the tree and hides in the branches.

Rob: stay out of my way!

The Fear launches a volley of bolts from his crossbow into Rob's path. Turning around Rob tries to loop around the tree, but The Fear's bolts follow him everywhere.

Finally one of The Fear's bolts catches Rob's arm.

Rob: damn…

The Fear: Damn? Is that all you have to say? Come on boy, why are you not afraid?

Rob: because, I don't plan on dying here.

The Fear: that should drive more fear into you though no?

Rob: quite the opposite effect, it makes me all the braver!

The Fear: then let me kick it up a notch!

The Fear activates his optical camouflage and disappears into the trees. From several positions he fires volleys of bolts at Rob but Rob keeps dodging them.

The Fear: how can you keep dodging those, you can't see where I am firing from?

Rob: I can hear you move, I don't need to see you…

The Fear: then take this! DARK ARROW!

Several bolts launch out of a tree at Rob, sheathed in darkness they aim straight for him. As Rob ducks and dodges these bolts, they keep coming back.

The Fear: they're locked onto your magical energies, you can't escape them…

Rob: energy seeking bolts huh?

Rob throws his keyblade up into the tree that the bolts came from, the bolts that were following him streak past him after his keyblade an stick into something sitting in the tree.

The Fear: What the hell, my own bolts!

Rob: the keyblade was what they were locked on, It's abilities outshine my own…

The Fear: Good job my prey, you have eluded my grasp and defeated me.

The Fear falls out of the tree but detonates, sending out thousands of crossbow bolts with a shriek.

THE FEAR!

Ducking behind a tree Rob escapes the bolts, the bolts rain down killing several forest creatures in their rain of death.

Rob starts running again after whatever snake had saw, not sure what he was looking for.

Rob: I hope he didn't take advantage of The Fear's attack and get away…

Running into a clearing Rob can see a boy standing in front of him. The boy faces away but Rob can tell the boy is overcome with grief.

Rob: who are you?

Boy:…

Rob: tell me who you are!

Boy:…

The boy turns around letting Rob finally see who he is, with sad eyes the boy looks at Rob, slowly that sadness turns to hatred.

Rob: Phil…

Boy:…

The sad eyed boy draws a keyblade sheathed in black flames and takes up an attack stance.

Rob: you want to fight me?

Boy:…

Rob: Fine then Phil, I shall release you.

The two rush towards each other clashing blades of destiny, one reluctantly fighting, the other indulging in it.

Boy:…

The sad eyed child pushes back Rob and knocks him over, as he runs towards him for the finishing blow Rob brings up his keyblade to block.

Rob: don't do his Phil, let me win, I can bring you back from the darkness!

Phil: I don't need you anymore.

Both of them look surprised at the boy's sudden statement, then Phil begins grinning.

Phil: It appears that the incubation period is done, it's over my old friend, the darkness has made me a better man, far greater than you could ever be!

Rob: Phil… don't say that…

Phil: but it's true, come now, cross blades with me some more, I was enjoying it until you got all wimpy on me!

Rob: You, you aren't Phil, you can't be… I'll kill you for impersonating him!

Phil: it's all me here, and you can't touch this.

Phil stands Rob up and starts delivering crushing blows to Rob's ribcage. One, two, three broken ribs.

Phil: you can't beat me, you never will.

Riku: maybe not alone…

Snake: but with our help he can!

Riku, Snake and EVA run to Rob's side and lift him up.

EVA: hey there cutie, can you still fight?

Rob: I got some fight left in me…

Snake: you guys hold Phil off, I'll patch Rob up!

Riku and Eva step forward, EVA carrying a wand and gun, Riku wielding the keyblade and his souleater.

Phil: you are not the ones I want, but I will take your hearts as well, my master will enjoy them… Wait, your scent… Boy, you are Riku?

Riku: yes I am, why?

Phil: my master has special orders for the handling of you!

Phil dashes towards Riku but gets caught off-guard by EVA's Fire spell.

EVA: don't forget about me!

Phil: oh, pardon me, I forgot my manners, ladies first!

Phil dashes for EVA and delivers a devastating blow sending her back into a tree.

EVA: Snake!

Snake looks up from Rob's wounds, EVA is impaled on a tree branch.

Snake: EVA!

Snake runs over to EVA and examines the wound franticly.

EVA: it's hopeless Snake… I won't make it…

Snake: You will EVA, you will, don't leave me behind… I won't lose you again.

EVA: our lives suck huh? You, destined to lose those you love, and me… oh don't get me started on me…

Snake: Shhh EVA, don't talk, save your energy…

EVA: Maybe if that duck was here, he could heal me…

Snake: Oh god EVA, please, stay with me…

EVA: isn't this nostalgic to last time, I was impaled on a smaller tree branch though…

Snake: Oh god…

EVA: Snake, I want to tell you… before I go, I… I love you… do you love me?...

EVA's body falls lifeless on the tree, a solitary tree making it's way down her face.

Snake: EVA, I do, I love you, please comeback.

EVA's words paralyzed Riku, he remembered when Sora died, such similar words… had it been Riku who died then, would he say something like that?

Snake: Rob… Take this and kill him!

Snake tosses Rob the keyblade he left for him, catching it Rob doesn't say anything.

Phil: oh now you are going to fight me again?

Rob:…

Phil: come now, you aren't a heartless, you can speak.

Rob's eyes look as dead as EVA's. his knuckles are white and his features look as if they were carved from stone..

Phil: are you attempting to scare me, come on man, I'm a heartless, I have no fear.

Rob appears behind Phil in the blink of an eye, driving his blades skyward he sends Phil hurtling into the open air, Phil impacts on many braches on his way up.

Phil: whaa…

Rob appears above Phil as he did before, driving his blades towards the earth now, he sends Phil plummeting towards the ground.

Phil: agh!

Rob comets towards the earth, blades aimed for Phil, but Phil disappears before the blades make contact.

Shadow: Rob, you are an impressive figure, how you manage to use the darkness astounds me, you aren't a heartless and I certainly haven't taught you anything… Maybe I can make some use of you sometime… Oh, and Riku, I am coming for you!

Riku: Ansem?

Shadow of Ansem: I'm glad you remember me, my shadow lingers within you still, maybe you will be of some use to.

Riku: I will never be your tool again!

Ansem: oh, and who decides this? Last time you stood against me, you could barely hold your form…

Riku: I am stronger now!

Ansem: why, because you have the keyblade? That inheritance doesn't give you any power, it is just a toy in your hands.

Riku: Go to Hell Ansem!

Ansem: I must be going now, enjoy your day.

Ansem Disappears leaving Rob, Riku and Snake standing there.

Riku: Rob, are you ok?

Rob:…

Rob passes out and Snake walks over.

Snake:… he just overexerted himself… he'll be ok…

Riku: what about you?

Snake: I'll be fine… I deal with this kind of stuff all the time…

Riku: We still need to get a ship…

Snake: let's wait for Rob to wake up, in the meantime… let's bury EVA…

Snake starts to walk over to EVA's body but stops…

Snake: what is it Major Zero?

Major Zero: Snake, I'm sorry about EVA, we all are, but you must search her belongings, it is believed that she may still carry a part of the philosophers legacy…

Snake: I can't do that, why would you ask me to?

Sigint: come on Snake, we don't like it either, just please… Do it for your country…

Snake: She's dead, I can't do that…

Para-Medic: I'm sorry Snake, you need to…

Snake sighs and walks over to EVA, going through her pockets he finds nothing more than some Chinese money and a handkerchief , tying it into a new bandana, he removes his old one and wears the new blue bandana.

Snake: I didn't get to patch all of Rob's wounds, he has a gash across his arm, use this to wrap it Riku…

Riku takes the old bandana and wraps Robs arm, his entire Right sleeve has been torn off.

Snake: Major, she didn't have anything relating to the legacy…

Major Zero: well, then maybe it's already been delivered…

Snake: well Riku, let's start burying her…

Riku: ok…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rob: yeah yeah, what did you think…

Ben: your acting… so Shatner-like.

Rob: are you calling me a bad actor?

Ben: I'm just saying you overacted…

Rob: whatever… see you later guys, same time, same place.

Ben: wait! We forgot to do sneak peak!

Rob: oh yeah…

**NEXT TIME-**

Ben: hold on, are you doing the preview or am I?

Rob: I will…

Ben: ok….

Rob: **NEXT TIME!-**

Snake: well, there is a facility to the east that houses a nuclear weapon, the Russians attained nuclear capabilities a month ago but needed to produce a ship capable of carrying the missiles without activating them.

Rob: that's good, maybe we can use this ship…

Snake: probably, it looks a lot like your ship.

Rob: I take it there is a problem though.

Snake: yeah, the facility is filled with heartless.

Rob: Good, maybe Phil is there.

**Rob: DUNDUNDUN! TO BE CONTINUED!**


	11. Way to fall

**Disclaimer: I disclaim... disclaimed!**

* * *

A shovel is stuck in soft, recently upturned dirt. A small wooden cross with a pair of goggles rested over it identifies the mound of dirt as a grave. One man sits and dwells and two boys turn away.

Rob: he knows where we need to go…

Riku: give him a moment…

Snake: I'm fine… I can move now.

Rob: we need to move fast too, they know we are coming.

Snake: how do you know?

Rob: there was a man named "The Fear", he attacked me when I went after Phil.

Snake: The Fear? That's not possible, he's dead…

Rob: well, he was there, but he might not be human… he had heartless abilities…

Snake: But I watched him die, how could he be a heartless?

Rob: maybe someone saved him from the brink of death?

Snake: he detonated a bomb that was planted in him…

Rob: I was wondering about that whole blowing up thing…

Snake: he did that this time too?

Rob: yeah.

Riku is tapping his foot impatiently, this conversation is getting anywhere.

Riku: guys, we are here for a reason remember.

Snake: what?

Riku: well, we came here to find the keyhole to the planet and to find a ship capable of space travel….

Snake: well, there is a facility to the east that houses a nuclear weapon, the Russians attained nuclear capabilities a month ago but needed to produce a ship capable of carrying the missiles without activating them.

Rob: that's good, maybe we can use this ship…

Snake: probably, it looks a lot like your ship.

Rob: I take it there is a problem though.

Snake: yeah, the facility is filled with heartless.

Rob: Good, maybe Phil is there… Wait a second… When did you see our ship?

Snake: I saw it go down on the lake… did you think I wouldn't add two and two together?

Rob: well, atleast your quick…

Snake: what's that supposed to mean?

Para-Medic: he has a point Snake…

Snake: what, now your teaming up with him… If you like the boy so much, why don't you use him for the mission?

Rob: who are you talking to?

Snake pulls out an earpiece they didn't see and holds it up.

Snake: it's my team, they give me information, and on occasion they give me lip.

Rob: huh.

Snake: I think she wants to talk to you kid…

Snake hands Rob the earpiece and Rob puts it on.

Para-Medic: Snake, what's going on? Hello?

Rob: uh, snake gave me the earpiece… you want to talk to him?

Snake: I'm not taking it back.

Snake laughs, the laugh seems hollow and forced.

Rob: Hey, may I ask who am speaking with?

Para-Medic: we're Snakes support team, my codename is Para-Medic…

Major Zero: Hello, My name is Major Zero.

Sigint: and I'm Sigint, nice to meet you kid!

Rob: uh, hi… So do you have any helpful advice, I'm not to used to sneaking through the woods.

Para-Medic: well, that's really something Snake should teach you, he's the field agent.

Rob: well, ho about some information on my current position and perhaps some information on this facility Snake was talking about?

There is a rustling of papers on the other end of the earpiece, suddenly Para-Medic comes back.

Para-Medic: The facility used to be known as Grozny-Grad, but then snake took down Grozny-Grad in Operation Snake Eater, the current facility is similar in shape, but they have removed some of the fencing and put up more soldiers. In the center of the facility is a large ship made out of an experimental material mined from a meteor.

Rob: a gummiship…

Para-Medic: well, I'm not sure what a gummiship is, but the material does have an elastic nature to it.

Rob: how about Snake?

Para-Medic: what do you mean?

Rob: I'm a little afraid to ask snake about himself…

Para-Medic: oh, Snakes always that way, he has been through a lot, but he has warmed up to you and Riku quickly I notice…

Rob: so, is Snake your only operative out here?

Para-Medic: he is, and he is also are best operative, he has earned the title of "Big Boss" but he prefers to go by Naked Snake…

Rob: well, I'll keep in touch.

Para-Medic: ok, but for this signal we need to issue you a codename.

Major Zero: I already have one for him, he can be "Indigo Snake"

Sigint: isn't Snake a little high ranked for a newbie title?

Major Zero: Indigo knows plenty about the heartless, much more than we do, he has way more at his resources then we do so he takes leadership o this mission temporarily.

Rob: so I am Indigo Snake now?

Major Zero: yes, now from this point on, you to only be referred to as Indigo Snake or Indigo by any of your comrades when in the field.

Rob: ok, guys, you have to call me Indigo from now on…

Riku: why?

Rob: safety reasons I guess…

Major Zero: Riku's codename will be Fox Snake, tell him that Indigo.

Rob: Hey Riku, your codename is now Fox Snake.

Snake: now everybody is a snake can we move?

Riku: yeah Indigo, talk as we walk.

Para-Medic: great, now we have a group of snakes…

The party begins to head towards Grozny-Grad and makes quite some distance before they are spotted by a human soldier.

Snake: get down, I'll take this one out!

Rob: wait, don't kill him!

Rob jumps up from behind the log he and Riku were using for cover. The soldier fires at the boy but misses repeatedly.

Rob: Time to take a nap!

Rob leaps over the man and lands behind him, bringing the keyblade down on top of his head the man falls unconscious.

Snake: hey Indigo, you need to be more careful, there could have been more men laying in wait, you make yourself a target when you go rushing out like an idiot.

Rob: oh, good point.

Riku: come on we got ground to cover.

The group begins walking again, but they don't get close to covering as much ground as last time. Now there are at least ten soldiers here and Snake knows he can't take them all.

Snake: hey Indigo, do you have a gun?

Rob: this keyblade has a gun like ability.

Snake: what about you Fox?

Riku: I can summon up a dark Firaga…

Snake: a what?

Riku: watch this.

Riku leaps out and throws forward his hands, bulleting forth from his palms is a black flame, closely followed by two more. Three of the soldiers are caught by the flames and try frantically to pat it off, quickly they drop to the ground and roll to put it out.

Riku: that's a dark Firaga.

The soldiers have turned their guns to the party and are lining up their sights when Rob and Snake unload on them, Snake aiming for extremities, Rob using the fiery bullets of the keyblade to knock the soldiers off their feet and unconscious.

Rob: the bullets it my keyblade fires aren't lethal, but they strike with force enough to knock a bull out.

Snake: nice… but what about the fire?

Rob: that's just for impact burns… more of a warning then a real attack.

Snake: Hmmm… well, you want to check out their equipment?

Rob: they might have a radio, that would be valuable… And we could take their weapons so they can't come after us with them…

Sigint: now that's thinking like an operative Indigo!

Rob: also, if they are normally stationed around the facility we are heading to, they might have a map.

Snake: hmmm… Good thinking kid, I'm starting to like you.

Snake walks over and starts to "liberate" the soldiers of their equipment, contents: a tin of rations, a ox of chocolates, several Russian "Skorpions", three handguns, one radio and a map of Grozny-Grad facility.

Snake: good call on the map kid, it's here and in good condition.

Rob: hey, what are those markings?

Snake: no clue… maybe he needed to make some updates, his looks like an older map.

Rob: hmmm… Maybe we should be carefull, don't you think it odd that this map would have such a clear path marked to the central areas?

Looking at the map Snake notices the markings lead to the center of the facility.

Snake: damn kiddo, you might just be as good as I am…

Rob: you didn't notice it.

Major Zero: Indigo, there is no time to be kidding around, get moving!

The party gets moving again, though Riku looks a little pale.

Snake: hey Fox, you ok?

Riku: I get this bad feeling like someone's watching us…

Snake: wait, did you say… GET DOWN!

Snake dives and knocks Riku to the ground as a bullet whizzes by Riku's head.

Snake: It's The End!

Riku: what?

Snake: The End, he was a 100 year old sniper, I killed him in operation snake eater…

Riku: so, he is another heartless.

Snake: probably…

Rob: the shot came from the south…

Rob points to the south and draws the keyblades.

Snake: how do you know?

Rob: the bullet is stuck in the southern side of that tree…

Snake: damn, you caught that?

Rob: yeah, be quiet…

The group gets silent and stands still, they know The End is out there somewhere.

The End: Snake, The Boss is here, she wants to meet with you!

Snake: Then let me pass old man!

The End: you showed me such respect when we met last time… I think I will let you pass… But your friends must stay!

Snake: give me the earpiece…

Rob hands Snake the earpiece as snake walks forward. An old man in camouflage walks out of the woods.

The End: she is just ahead, at where the old bridge stood.

Snake: thanks…

Snake walks off leaving The End with Rob and Riku.

The End: I was always good at playing dead…

Rob: wait, what?

The End: that man never had me close to death, I was just too damn hungry to go on.

Rob: you mean you faked death just so he would go away?

The End: yep… Say kiddo, you look like you've never handled a gun before… you want me to teach you?

Rob: uh… you just tried to kill Riku!

The End: nonsense, you were with Snake, he is the greatest person I have ever faced in battle…

Rob: well… ok…

The End proceeds to teach Rob the skills he has picked up over 80 years of marksmanship.

* * *

With Snake…

Snake continues walking forward, he can see a cloaked figure standing by the gap where the bridge once stood.

Snake: Boss?

?: yes Snake… It is me…

Snake: but how, I killed you?

The Boss: I am not entirely here… this is just a shadow of who I used to be… Call it a memory…

Snake: but you are standing right in front of me… I can see you…

The Boss: The Sorrow told me of your encounter with him, does it strike you odd that I might be able to appear to you?

Snake: Boss, can you… can you take off your hood?

The Boss: you can't put me behind you can you?

The Boss removes her hood, the sad face of a woman with blonde hair stares into Snake's eyes, her skin is so pale… her face so white.

The Boss: I appear only how you remember me, so this is the form I take.

Snake: I wanted to know why, but then afterwards EVA told me why… Boss… I can finally tell you now… I love you!

The Boss: Snake, just forget that, I'm only here to help with your mission!

Snake: Why, why is always our mission before our feelings?

The Boss: Snake, you of all people should know why… it's devotion… Love for our country… How many lives are at stake that you would call off a mission?

Snake: I'm sorry Boss, it's just…

The Boss: Snake, look at me. You have a long life ahead of you, it will be a long time before you get to see me again… Focus and listen.

Snake: ok…

The Boss: there will be a keyhole in the center of the facility, you cannot close it, but the young men you travel with can. You need to get them to it. And Snake… The Fury, The Pain and Volgin guard it…

Snake: but they were all dead…

The Boss: a man named Ansem has intervened… he knows secrets… Vile ones. Ansem has taken away the hearts and souls of who they were, turning them into heartless… Do not be fooled though, they are no less powerful and they have brand new skills..

Snake: ok, thank you Boss.

The Boss: I must go now…

Snake: wait, I have to ask… Who do you love?

A pain rises to The Bosses eyes, she struggles to answer.

The Boss: that's an unfair question Snake… you know I loved the both of you… Good bye John…

The Bosses image fades away leaving only a gun… A patriot, the same one The Boss used, The one used to win a war, The one Snake used to execute The Boss. The gun had been modified yet again, the sights slightly resembled the end of the kingdom key.

Snake: Good bye…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ben: so what is the significance of the gun? What Has Rob learned from The End? When will I finish writing about this world?

Rob: I hope soon…

Sigint: I need to get more lines!

Riku: what are you talking about Sigint, I'm a main character and I hardly have any lines!

Ben: let me do the preview before a fight breaks out…

**SNEAK PEEK!**

Snake: His name is The Pain, he can control bees, trust me, it's deadlier than it sounds…

Rob: yeah, Riku might be allergic to bees!

Riku: damn, He's looking this way…

Rob: well, no use hiding… I'll try and distract him…

**FISSION MAILED!**


	12. Animal Crossing Nightmare

Snake: you ok kid?

Rob: yeah, I'm fine… The End has been teaching me some…

Snake: that's good, you'll need all the help you can get.

Rob: how am I supposed to take that?

Snake: take it however you like, we need to move again.

The End: not so fast Snake, you owe me another fight.

Snake: oh come on old man, I'm too busy to play with you.

The End: Snake, you will fight me, now or later; it matters not.

Snake: all right, after the mission we'll have our shoot out.

Rob: hey, where is Ri… Fox Snake…

Snake: yeah, where is he?

The End: he went ahead of you guys, said something about not waiting for you guys to finish goofing around…

Snake: what?

Rob: why didn't you tell us?

The End: you never asked.

Rob and Snake start to walk again, searching for Riku.

Snake: Hey Fox!

Rob: Fox!

Riku: so you guys finally decided to catch up, keep your voices down.

The voice came from a bush which started to sit up, the bush was just Riku in a camouflage suit that he confiscated from an enemy.

Riku: who's that guy in the yellow?

The group looked over at a man who stood at roughly 6 foot 4, he was in a hornet stripe camo with a balaclava on his face.

Snake: get down!

The group dives behind a log, both Riku and Rob look confused.

Snake: His name is The Pain, he can control bees, trust me, it's deadlier than it sounds…

Rob: yeah, Riku might be allergic to bees!

Riku: damn, He's looking this way…

Rob: well, no use hiding… I'll try and distract him…

Rob jumps out from behind the log and starts firing at The Pain with the black keyblade. The Pain sends bees after gim, but Rob is managing to stay ahead of them.

Snake: Spray this on, it'll keep the bees away…

Riku: shouldn't you have told Indigo about this?

Snake: he didn't wait for me to tell him.

The two spray themselves with bee repellent, stepping out; Snake and Riku start firing at The Pain, Riku with dark firaga and snake with the Patriot that he had received from The Boss. The Firaga did not phase The Pain, but the bullet's from Snakes gun tore through him like a keyblade.

The Pain: What is that weapon?

Snake: it was a gift from The Boss!

The bullets tear through The Pain leaving him paralyzed on the ground.

The Pain: I can feel it… THE PAIN!

The pain erupts in a furious explotion, the bees buzz around for a bit, then they float off, nothing holds them to that area anymore.

Riku: that's a rather flamboyant way to die…

Snake: it's the only way for them to make sure that no one finds record of them…

Riku: you see how well that worked the first time.

Snake: yeah, but I didn't expect that they would be turned into heartless.

Rob: guys… we need to move NOW!

The area is flooding with heartless. Rob, Riku, and Snake fight their way further into the forest; attempting to avoid being pinned in any clearings.

Rob: it's too thick here, we can't cover ground with this kind of footing; we won't make the kind of time we need.

Snake: but moving through clearings makes us open targets.

Riku: what about that cave?

Riku points towards a cave that leads underground.

Snake: I never noticed that cave before…

The group starts walking down into the cave but soon comes across water…

Snake: look for crabs…

Rob: why?

Snake: if there are crabs in here, then this leads back to a more open area… they need to come up for water some where…

Rob: but don't crabs live on the beach?

Snake: or in your jeans… Look, don't argue with me kid, I've been in these woods for a month.

The group looks around and sure enough there are crabs all over the place, and even a few bats.

Snake: looks like we swim then…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Ben: don't whine because this chapter is short… it's my last day in Pennsylvania and I don't have time to write a whole lot…

Rob: you put too much focus on Riku!

Riku: grins

Ben: Riku didn't get many lines in the last story… I'm pretty sure the fans didn't like that… but feel better you get more lines in the next one…

Rob: well, that's better.

Ben: there might be a fan-service for the ladies in the next one too…

Rob/Snake/Riku: wait what?

Ben: just wait… you will see, and there isn't going to be a sneak peek for this next chapter, sorry folks.

**ROLLING CREDITS---**


	13. A Temporary Respite

Two souls meet, beyond the tapestries of the mortal realm, together in peace they float, not speaking, not touching; just staring at each other. There Sora and Kairi linger, they've finally escaped the chains of their lives and can exist without worry. Sora looks at Kairi, finally registering what is going on around them.

Sora: where is this?

Kairi: it's ok Sora, were safe here…

Sora: but where is this.

Kairi: it's where you go when you die I guess…

Sora: die? We're dead?

Kairi: I guess so… I don't remember much, but I'm here with you, so I'm not afraid…

Sora: you remember now don't you?

Kairi: yes, I'm sorry I said what I did…

Sora: it's ok, I understand… Is Riku here?

Kairi: no, I don't think so…

Sora: hey Kairi, how did you die?

Kairi: I'm not sure…

Sora: I'm sorry, I broke my promise, I couldn't be there to protect you.

Kairi: it's ok Sora, were finally together and we don't have to be apart anymore… You don't have to fight anymore.

Sora: yeah, I guess not.

Kairi: what's wrong Sora?

The boy looks up realizing that he had been looking more worried then happy.

Sora: I left Donald and Goofy there to protect you, are they dead too?

Kairi: I haven't seen them yet… Sora, is that the only thing bothering you?

Sora: to tell the truth Kairi… no, it's not. Riku said something to me shortly before I died.

Kairi looks down at her feet, her expression reflects a hidden sorrow.

Kairi: so he told you how he felt huh?

Sora: yeah… I didn't know what to say at first… I don't think even know what to say yet.

Kairi: who do YOU care about Sora?

Sora: I don't know, I love you, but…

Kairi puts her finger up to the boy's lips.

Kairi: shhh… don't say anymore, you've said what I wanted to hear.

Kairi floats forward and embraces the boy, he doesn't hug back but lets out a shuddering sigh.

Sora thinking: this feels right…

Sora wraps his arms around the girl, and they float onward through the endless darkness.

Sora: you know what makes me feel okay about all this?

Kairi: what?

Sora: that you found me here in the darkness…

Kairi: oh?

Sora: You are my light… yeah, the light known as you found me in the darkness… who knows where I'd be or how I'd feel if you didn't…

Kairi: you always know what to say Sora.

Sora: you know, I feel bad about never telling you that I love you while we were alive… I was afraid of how you'd react.

Sora stops a second and looks in Kairi's eyes, remembering what Riku had said… How much had Riku been afraid of how Sora would react? How bad had he hurt Riku when he ran from him?

Kairi: you're thinking of Riku aren't you?

Sora: yeah… I just feel bad for hurting him…

Kairi: I think he knows how you feel…

Sora: yeah, maybe.

The two float onward into the endless night, holding each other.

Sora: Kairi, how come there aren't other people around?

Kairi: maybe it's a heaven for just us two…

Sora: I never thought heaven would be so bleak and cold…

Sora shivers realizing how cold it is.

Kairi: you're cold, hold onto me and we can share our warmth…

Kairi pulls Sora to her and holds him tight, slowly Sora starts to nod off…

Kairi: wake up sleepy head, don't fall asleep yet, stay with me for just a few more minutes before you take a nap…

Sora: ok Kairi.

Sora smiles, maybe this isn't bad at all, this actually feels good to be here with Kairi.

Kairi: I'm glad Riku isn't here!

Sora: what?!

Kairi: we'd never get any peace if he were here…

Sora: how could you say that, I mean I can understand not wanting him dead, but not wanting him here just because he would break this up…

Kairi: what's wrong Sora, did I say something wrong?

Sora: no… it's fine… and why is it so cold?

Sora shivers, he's never felt this cold in his life, but Kairi doesn't seem to mind it at all…

Sora: how is it that it's so cold, but you stay so warm?

Kairi: I dunno, maybe it's the love we share?

Sora: well then, why am I not warm?

Kairi: don't worry about it, just hold on tight to me and you'll be allright.

Sora holds tight to Kairi, desperate for some warmth, but all he gets is colder in return… looking up at Kairi he no-longer sees the beautiful face of a girl but the horrible mutated tooth-filled maw that grinned beneath two glowing yellow eyes.

???: What's wrong Sora, did I say something wrong?

Sora: who are you and what have you done with Kairi?

???: I am Kairi, well, I am the shadow of Kairi that sits within your memories…

Sora: Kairi isn't a horrible monster, Kairi is my light!

???: Wrong! Kairi is your darkness, she makes you weak, she makes you cling to the realm of light and embrace the few things that make you a pitiful human!

Sora: Then that makes her my light, you don't know anything about humans!

???: I know plenty about humans; I know they grow old, I know they die…

Sora: so, that just means that we have lead a meaningful existence and we don't need to linger anymore.

???: Humans fight, they fight everything… That which they do not understand they fear, what they fear they hate, what they hate they kill… It is all part of their violent circle.

Sora: Heartless have a lot of room to talk right?

???: oh we do, we only take hearts to survive and reproduce… it isn't murder, it is just a shedding of a weaker form for power.

Sora: so you give someone power but take their control from them, that removes all that identifies them.

???: it's the identification that causes war, if it weren't for individual cliques and races, then all would be at peace.

Sora: so what, make everything one? Then we lose what makes us humans!

???: So you think that being human and prone to war makes you better then heartless?

Sora: I think being human and fighting for what you think is right and protecting those you love makes you better then the heartless.

???: then I grant you the right to form, but you must prove to me that being human is all that you say it is.

The creature lets Sora go and Sora slowly starts to fall asleep.

???: Know this Sora, you must bear our brand, your eyes will glow like that of a heartless and you may not touch the keyblade until you prove yourself.

TIME PARADOX 

Ben: so how was that, oh btw, HAPPY FRIGGEN NEW YEAR!

Rob: sounded good, but why am I not in here?

Ben: everything isn't about you.

Rob: oh yes it is!

Riku: quit bitching, I didn't get any lines too you know.

Ben: well, maybe Riku can do the sneak peek…

Rob: why can't I?

Ben: you where whining, why should I give you anything.

Rob: BECAUSE I WAS WHINING!

Ben: fine, you both can do the sneak peek.

Rob/Riku: **NEXT TIME!**

* * *

Sora: Leon… I need your help…

Leon: hold on kid, there is someone here to see you…

Sora: who? Is it Donald and Goofy?

Leon: hmmm… Close…

* * *

Rob: yay, lines!

Riku: pfeh… what a loser…

Rob: see you all next time!


	14. Sora and Leon sittin' in a tree

A young boy wakes up on a familiar planet, some things are different about it, but this is definitely Hollow Bastion…

Sora: I'm here, I'm in Hollow Bastion!

Sora stumbles through the wrecked castle, it looked as though a sizable force had leveled the castle. Making his way outside of the castle he found that he was actually at ground level and the falls that had previously surrounded the castle were gone.

Sora: Cloud, Leon? ANYONE!?

Leon: hey kid, been a while…

Sora: Leon?!

Leon: well, you called, who did you expect to answer?

Sora turns around to see a man dressed in a black coat and pants, he wore a white t-shirt underneath his coat and carried a sword at his side… Sora ran to the man and gave him a hug.

Leon: hey kid, get off!

Leon shoves Sora off of him and looks at him sort of disgusted.

Sora: sorry, I was just so happy to see you.

Leon: what s up with your eyes?

Sora: oh, nothing, just made a deal is all…

Leon: whatever…

Sora: Leon… I need your help…

Leon: hold on kid, there is someone here to see you…

Sora: who? Is it Donald and Goofy?

Leon: hmmm… Close…

Leon whistles and calls out to somebody…

Leon: come on out!

A dog comes bounding out from behind part of the crumbled castle walls.

Leon: this a friend of yours?

Sora: it's Pluto! Hey boy, how have you been?!

The dog backs up and wags his tail, tucked in his collar is a rolled up piece of paper bearing the kings seal…

Sora: hey Pluto, can I have that piece of paper?

Pluto paws at his collar until the letter drops out and then sits there patiently… Picking up the letter Sora reads it out loud…

Sora: Dear Sora,

Sorry I can't be there right now, it seems I'm having to write that a lot recently…

I'm busy trying to gather more information on a mysterious heartless who has been tearing it up big time on a lot of planets… Oh boy, looks like we're gonna have some fun with this one… Well, got to go…

Mickey!

Leon: well, it sounds like we weren't the only ones with mysterious visitors…

Sora: what, did the heartless visit you here?

Leon: yeah, I think I might be the only one left…

Leon looks down at his feet, recalling some horrible memory…

Sora: do you have a gummiship?

Leon: yeah… but you'll never make it out there alone…

Sora: then come with me…

Leon: I'll go, but only to kill this heartless who destroyed our home…

Sora nods to him.

Leon: but first you'll need some new clothes and something to cover up your eyes…

The two wander the wreckage and find a Room with a dresser on it's side…

Leon: this was my room… Maybe there is something in here that will fit you…

The two go through clothes until Sora looks satisfied, Leon leaves and lets Sora dress and then re-enters after Sora is done.

Leon: how's it look?

Sora: check it out!

Sora comes out in a black vest with silver trim, the vest is small and only covers part of his chest; it is held together by a black leather strap that buckles in the center of his chest… He wears a sleeve that is held on by a series of leather belts strapped across his right shoulder and bicep… He wears a pair of dark grey cargo pants with black trim on the sides… A pair of black boots replace his yellow shoes.

Leon: lookin' sharp, but the eyes are a little weird...

Leon opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of goggles.

Leon: these were Clouds… he used them when he rode his bike…

Leon tosses them to Sora who places them on his forehead.

Sora: I'll wear them when we are in town…

Leon: whatever…

The two wander out of the room and off to the gummi-ship…

TO BE CONTINUED 

Ben: hmmm… wardrobe change… Strange things a' brewin'…

Riku: Ben doesn't have time to do a sneak peek, and if any of you have a problem with that, eat Dark-Firaga!


	15. The Real Chapter 13

Ok, this is the Official chapter 13… don't get your panties in a knot about the last two chapters, they are paralleling the time that Rob and Riku are on the MGS3 world…

Rob, Riku, and Snake swim through an underwater cave passing bye many angry looking fish and plenty of crabs… landing on the other side of the cave the group realizes that they haven't had anything to eat in hours.

Snake: you guys hungry?

Rob: for what, more snake?

Snake: no, lots of crabs around here, they shouldn't be too hard to catch…

Riku: never ate crab before…

Rob: you have to be kidding me, you lived on an island…

Riku: nope, never had crab… I lived on an island with a magical fruit, but I never got around to eating one of them…

Rob/Snake: Magical fruit?

Riku: yeah, it's called a paopu, it's a yellow star-shaped fruit with a magical ability to bond people's destinies for eternity…

Rob: what, does it make it so that they never leave each others side?

Riku: I don't think it's that powerful… I think it might just make it so that the two who share it are destined to always be reunited…

Rob: Don't you think maybe the paopu is more of a symbol for the bond the two people share?

Riku: huh?

Rob: maybe the paopu doesn't really make destinies intertwine, but maybe eating the paopu with someone else is like a symbol of devotion… saying that they each agree to find one another under any circumstance…

Riku: maybe…

Snake: if that were the case, maybe you guys should share it with those you care about when you are reunited with them…

Riku and Rob both look towards the ground, the two boys get silent.

Snake: sorry, I put my foot in my mouth there didn't I?

Rob: we both lost the onse we were closest to… Our gummiship's captain did too.

Snake: wait, you left your captain alone?

Rob: she'll probably take off at any sign of trouble…

Snake: that's risky…

Riku: just get some crabs, I'm hungry and I don't feel like listening to you two yammer.

Snake and Rob walk around stabbing crabs with a survival knife and setting up a fire.

Snake: how do you like your crab cooked?

Riku: how about boiled?

Snake: can't, aint got a pot.

Riku: grilled?

Snake: no grill…

Riku: cooked in an open fire?

Snake: can do!

Snake and Rob start laying the crabs in the fire, a loud popping and hissing sound comes from the crabs cooking in the fire.

Snake: they'll need to be burnt to be cooked well enough to eat, crabs bodies are filled with bacteria that can turn your gut into a circus of puke.

Rob: did Para-Medic tell you that?

Snake: no, I actually read that in a book…

Riku: it reads?

Snake: haha kid, watch yourself, I have the gun.

After eating, the group settles down to sleep, they need all the energy they can get.

_**

* * *

**_

_**With misha:**_

Misha: when are they coming back… I'm starting to get worried…

Misha paces back and forth until a knock on the hatch brings her running to the door.

Misha: I don't think heartless would knock on the doors…

Opening the door she steps back as a man in a black military uniform and red beret points a gun at her.

???: step back girlie and I promise I won't hurt you… much…

Misha: who are you?!

???: they call me Ocelot…

Misha: what do you want.

Ocelot: I'm looking for Snake, he seems to be traveling around with companions of yours… Maybe I can wait here for him?

Misha: do what you want, just don't harm Rob and Riku…

Ocelot: your boyfriends can do as they please… I have no interest in the keyhole…

Ocelot has a seat still pointing the gun at Misha.

Ocelot: I'll just wait here, and you just go on back to your bedroom and take a nice little nap.

Misha walks back to the resting quarters and seals the door.

**

* * *

**

**With The Party…**

Snake: god, what smells in here?

Rob: Riku has been throwing up, I think the crab was bad…

Riku: oh god, I'm never eating crab again.

Snake: damn kid, you got me covered in it…

The two help Riku over to the water, their clothes are soaked in bile and they aren't the least bit squeamish about getting in the cold water…

Snake: hold him here, he has a huge fever, it needs to drop, and we need to clean our clothes sometime or this scent will give us away.

Snake and Rob strip down and then help Riku out of his clothes. Rob helps Riku get cleaned up while Snake washes the bile out of their clothes.

Riku: I might have some kind of compliment for you Rob, but you might not take it too well…

Rob: thanks for warning me… I think…

Snake: hey guys, we need to get dressed… I think I hear soldiers walking through the cave…

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Ben: WEEEEEEE how was that, I didn't really want to ILLUSTRATE the nudity for everyone, but if I get enough requests, maybe I'll do a little fan-service story…

Rob: you made Riku WANT me…

Riku: meh, I've seen better… (Riku is looking at Snake)

Snake: I don't like that look you're giving me kid…

**LAUGHTER**

Ben: no sneak peek this time… gonna wait awhile until I do any more chapters… maybe like a month or so…

Riku: awe, but I wanted to be naked for the people again…

Ben: I thought you were gay, it's gonna be mostly girls reading this…

Riku: oh? Ok then…

All: See ya next time!

Snake: where are my pants…


	16. The Soldier's Son

Snake leads Rob and Riku through the cave, stopping them when enemies come within hearing range.

Snake: we may end up fighting, in this cave the walls are thinner and the distance is shorter so they may try and engage you with their knives…

Rob: I probably won't be able to use my keyblades either…

Snake: most likely… If we can find a sealed off area, perhaps a dry section of the cave that one would have to swim to…

Rob: well, do you know the layout of this cave or something?

Snake: if I knew the layout, we'd already have been there, but I do have something…

Snake starts unzipping a waterproof bag, removing a small black machine; he sets up the device, dipping two rods in another pool leading under water and setting one up like an antennae. Hooking up the machine to a small dish Snake pulls out his radio.

Snake: Para-Medic, can you read me?

Para-medic: just barely snake… what is this visual I'm receiving?

Snake: it's a sonar reading on the cave I'm in… I need Sigint to analyze it and tell me if there are any hidden pockets in this cave.

Para-Medic: then why didn't you just send it to Sigint?

Snake: what if I said I like to hear your voice?

Para-Medic: I'd think you were full of shit.

Snake: probably true, just give Sigint the data.

Para-Medic: hold on…

Snake starts to tap his foot, then after a while of waiting he grumbles into the microphone.

Sigint: whatcha need Snake?

Snake: what, didn't Para-Medic tell you?

Sigint: nope, she just said there was an angry white guy on the radio with data for me to analyze… I assumed it was you.

Snake: I'm not angry… yet. Sigint, I need you to tell me if there are any blocked off pockets of air and ground in this cave, we haven't had enough rest and Fox-Snake is sick. I can treat the kid, but it'll take some time… he's come down with food poisoning and I think it's paired with a virus from the mosquito's out here.

Sigint: Malaria? That's bad Snake, got any meds for it?

Snake: yeah, I have plenty, we'll just need a safe place to rest…

Sigint: allright, well I'll take a look at this…

The sound of a keyboard clacking seeps in over the radio.

Sigint: ok Snake, it looks like if you enter the water here and swim east for 20 yards, you'll come to a pocket, the readings show a big hole there.

Snake: thanks Sigint.

Para-Medic: he's gone.

Snake: damn it Para-Medic, tell me when you take the radio back.

Para-Medic: sorry Snake, I wanted to ask you a question.

Snake: what is it?

Para-Medic: do you know the Beatles' song "Yesterday"?

Snake: no, why?

Para-Medic: it's #1 as of yesterday… No pun intended.

Snake: well, what about it?

Para-Medic: how long do you think it will last?

Snake: eh, I give it a week.

Para-Medic: Major Zero has been singing it all day…

Snake: hey, if it gets him off the topic of James Bond…

Para-Medic: Well, good luck Snake.

Snake: thanks.

The connection cuts out and Snake turns to the boys.

Snake: come on guys, we need to moving.

Snake dives in the water and Rob assist Riku in as they follow Snake. Following Sigint's directions they come to the pocket Sigint was talking about.

Snake: allright, Fox, I need you to hold still, I'm going to give you a shot for Malaria, then you'll have to get some sleep…

Snake administers the drug and Riku lays down to sleep.

Snake: Indigo, I'm going to teach you something that nobody but me knows… It's a combat technique that I worked on with an old friend…

Rob: allright…

Snake: this combat style is called "CQC"; it's custom made for close quarters and it hasn't failed me yet… _although sometimes I wish it had…_

The two assume fighting stance and after several long hours, they have finally stopped for their first break… At this point Snake and Rob have already stripped off their shirts and a small hole in the ceiling of the cave casts light directly on them.

Snake: ready to go again?

The two get back up and proceed to spar some more, Rob starts to pick up more and more until it is no longer Snake teaching him, but the two fighting to see who is better. The sounds of Combat fill the cave as the two figures fight; finally they both trap each others arms and end up deadlocked, each refusing to move an inch. It seems as though the two figures were cut from Marble as the nights pale glow illuminates the two and casts an eerie aura around the two… Finally, lifting Rob off the ground, Snake throws him to the side and Rob bounces across the ground to a halt.

Rob: what the hell was that, that wasn't in what you taught me!

Snake: sometimes you need to forget what you have been taught and think up something new, never be closed to change.

Rob: So you cheated!

Snake: how did I cheat, we were fighting, in a fight there isn't such a thing as cheating.

Rob: I thought we were seeing who was better at CQC!

Snake: get over it kid, there weren't any rules to begin with, CQC is all about getting to the heart of close quarters combat by removing all unnecessary techniques and moves… CQC is about using only what you need to win, but being able to use whatever you need to win.

Rob: so, your saying CQC is just a guideline, I can do whatever, as long as I follow the basics.

Snake: Exactly… CQC is the essence of Combat…

Rob: allright… you won fair and square.

Snake: I don't need you to tell me that, I already knew that.

Rob goes over to the side of the room and sits down to take a break. Snake walks over to the center of the room and picks up the bandana that Riku had used to bandage Rob's arm.

Snake: hey kid!

Rob: what?

Snake: come here.

Rob get's up and walks over to Snake… Snake takes the bandana and ties it around the boys head.

Snake: you've earned your codename, now find a calling.

Rob: what?

Snake: I didn't teach you CQC just so you could help me free this planet… I taught you CQC because you will probably be the closest thing I ever have to a son.

Rob: what?

Snake: I've been exposed to nuclear testing… I'm sterile kid, I'll never have children…

Rob: I'm sorry, that must suck…

Snake: there is a story I'm not too familiar with about something called "soldier genes". Each master, or Soldier accumulates soldier genes over the years of training and combat… The longer one is on the battlefield, the stronger their soldier genes are… Much like regular genetics, these genes can be passed on… They are passed on in a different way though, they are passed on from soldier to soldier; through combat, through teaching, through learning… I would like to pass my Soldier genes on to someone capable… I want you to carry on my legacy…

Rob: you hardly know me Snake, how do you know I'm fit to carry on your legacy?

Snake: a heartless can see the darkness inside a person, a soldier can see the potential inside a person as well… when I look at you, I see in you what I think The Boss saw in me…

Rob: I won't let you down Snake.

Snake: I know you won't… Get some rest.

Rob walks back over to the one side and falls asleep… that night he dreams of another Snake… perhaps the son of Naked Snake… Maybe Snake will have someone else to pass his soldier genes on to after all…

TO BE CONTINUED 

Ben: I might be overpowering Rob a bit too much… BTW, the story of soldier genes that I am talking about is mentioned in Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops… it's mentioned by a man named Gene…

Rob: hey, I don't mind the power… it may come in handy…

Riku: How come I don't get to learn CQC?

Ben: you'll get other things… trust me…

Snake: ew… I was thinking of Raikov for a second…

Riku: Raikov?

Ben: ooh, I don't think even you would like that…

Snake: Hard to believe Volgin would, Raikov was such a whiner…

Ben: well, Volgin was a Sadist… He might have liked to hear Raikov cry…

Snake: I don't wanna hear about this anymore!

Riku: ooh tell me, Tell me!

Ben: well, sorry guys, no sneak peek this time either… I really need to go…

All: see ya!


	17. Gunsmoke and Doughnuts

Sora and Leon's gummiship set down on a planet, dust and dirt blow in the wind and the hot air stifles their lungs with a dry sharpness of a desert.

Sora: it's really hot here… Are we in a desert?

Leon: the whole planet is like this, I've chosen here to start because it's a likely place to find heartless.

Sora: do we have any water we can take with us?

Leon: no, but we landed close to a town, come on, we'll head there.

Sora and Leon stumble through the hot white sand and make their way to a town in the distance… After about five minutes of walking they arrive in town where a man in a red trench coat seems to be running wildly through the town telling everyone to leave.

???: everybody run, I'm Vash the Stampede! I'm here to eat your children!

A lot of people do flee town, but it seems that three men have stayed, besides the blonde man in the red coat.

???: So, you are Vash huh, you are awefully kind to scare the people out of the town, but don't think that earns you the right to live.

Vash: hmm… Well, I was hoping it would, are you sure I can't make you reconsider?

???: nope, sorry… so, how you wanna do this? One on one, or all three of us at once?

Vash: oh gee, that still means I have to fight all three of you, can't I just walk away and we'll say we fought?

???: it's amusing how stupid the great "Vash the Stampede" is.

Sora turns to Leon and gives him a concerned look.

Sora: let's help that guy!

Leon: if that's what you want… But didn't he just say he was going to eat children?

Sora: I think he was just saying that to scare people out of town so they wouldn't get hurt.

The two run over to the blond man and step beside him.

Sora: we're here to help.

Vash: awe, thank you, but I deserve to fight them alone.

Sora: we won't take no for an answer.

Leon: he won't take no for an answer, I'm fine with taking no for an answer…

Vash: you know, you remind me a lot of a guy I know… His name is Wolfwood…

Leon: no clue who that is…

???: hey, you know we're still here right? Are you guys helping Vash?

Leon: yeah, what if we are?

???: fine by us, just means a few more bullets spent.

Leon draws his gunblade and shoots all three men in the hand, they drop their guns and run off.

Vash: hey, I was gonna do that…

Leon: bunch of cowards, that was an extremity wound…

Vash: hey kid, he doesn't pay much attention does he?

Sora: not when he's fighting…

Vash: good, neither do I!

Sora: who are you anyway?

Vash: I am Vash the Stampede; PROFESSER OF LOVE AND PEACE!

Both Leon and Sora grumble about the nutcase they seem to have added to their party.

* * *

The shadow of Ansem floats silently across tiled floors giving orders to heartless and Russian soldiers.

Ansem: where is that damn boy at now, I didn't give him any orders to go after the keybearer…

Phil: you rang?

Ansem: good, there you are… I need you to do something, and I am prepared to give you more power for this job.

Phil: oh yeah? I'm listening.

Ansem: I need you to find a man called Ocelot… I need you to kill him.

Phil: may I ask why?

Ansem: he plans on preventing me from recruiting Riku.

Phil: you don't need Riku now, you have me and I'm far greater now then Riku could ever be!

Ansem: don't get so full of yourself boy, my word is law here and you will not question my motives. Got it?

Phil: yes sir…

Phil disappears in a puff of smoke and darkness..

* * *

Vash: so, you fellas from out of town?

Sora: I guess you could say that…

Vash: you aren't from this world are you?

Leon: how did you know?

Vash: very simply, everyone on this planet knows who I am…

Leon: why, you do something bad?

Vash: I've done horrible things, sins that can never be washed away… I can only hope to do enough good to make up for the deaths I have caused in this life.

Sora: you don't seem so bad, what did you do?

Vash: I don't really like to talk about it… SO DO YOU ALIENS LIKE DOUGHTNUTS?!

Vash walks over to a table in the corner and picks up a bag of doughnuts and starts eating them.

Leon: god this guys an idiot eh sora?

Sora: I thought he was going to give us some of those…

The three of them struggle to get along for a while, trying to inform Vash of the existence of the other worlds proves almost fruitless, due mostly to the fact that Vash can't pay attention…

Vash: so your saying there might be a world made of doughnuts too?

TO BE CONTINUED 

Vash: yay, I get to write… I always wanted to do this!

Rob: where is Ben, and why isn't he typing?

Vash: oh, I killed him!

Rob: what?

Ben: what's going on here, who is this guy in the red coat? GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!

Vash: Vash the stampede… AWAY!

Ben: ugh… now I have to clean up this mess… See you all next time!


End file.
